jejak cinta
by tukiyem
Summary: realita bertemu realita; akhirnya kadang tak diduga; lalu dia jatuh cinta — jean/sasha; AU.
1. patah hati

**disclaimer: **snk © isayama hajime; tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari fanfiksi ini  
**peringatan:** futureAU/crack; jeansasha, fluff, typo? idk  
**catatan: **dalam rangka melenyapkan wb, gue maksain diri bikin karya ini (is this even categorized as karya sastra), gue ga ngerti sama diksi sendiri, kosakata berkurang, dan engga kuat bikin chapter lebih dari seribu kata. capek.

buat mas jen, ali, nanad, shem, bejo, teh al, dan semua yang suka pair ini, selamat menikmati.

* * *

Bab satu – patah hati; _elegi bersuara atas cinta yang mati_

.

* * *

.

Iris matanya menerjang langit.

Pemuda bermarga Kirschtein itu menyandarkan dagu pada telapak tangan, memutar pandangan dari satu sudut kelas ke sudut yang lain; jendela ia lirik dan langit ia tempuh dengan mata; mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Mencari pencerahan di antara kekalutannya akhir-akhir ini.

Lalu Jean menerka,

_Hati lelaki yang baru ditolak..._

_...sekusut ini, eh?_

Ia menutup kelopak matanya, menghapus semua ekspektasi yang tak hentinya berseliweran dalam kepalanya; cuap-cuap guru eksak masih terdengar; tapi Jean tak menghiraukan.

Jean memang lelaki yang terlalu banyak berpikir.

.

* * *

.

_"—suka kamu,"_

_Gugur daun menutup dahiku._

_Aku ingat sekali, aku ingat semuanya._

_Aku menatap dalam matanya, tak menghiraukan pipiku yang berlukiskan merah muda._

_Aku ingat dia menengadah, lalu menjumpakan iris matanya dengan mataku—_

_Dan ia berkata,_

_"Maaf Jean."_

_Itu sudah cukup sakit bagiku._

_Terima kasih, __Mikasa._

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan,

Tidak ada yang patut dilampiaskan amarah,

Hanya saja—

Harus kemana, Jean mengusir semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya ini?

Ia percaya, suatu saat, Tuhan akan memberikan jawabannya.

Pasti.

Jean memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

.

* * *

.

"—ean."

Suara manis—namun bernada maskulin—itu mengejutkan lamunannya, kantin sekolah yang ramai kini sudah cukup sunyi, siswa-siswi sudah kembali berhamburan ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Kecuali Jean,

_Yeah_, ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sendirian akhir-akhir ini, membuang semua hal aneh yang mengusik batinnya, dan terkadang kantin yang sepi bisa jadi solusi utama.

Ah, ya, kembali ke dunia nyata.

_...siapa_?

"Jean," Suara itu bercelutuk lagi, kali ini sukses membuat Jean menoleh, melemparkan pandangan pada seorang gadis berikat rambut satu; mengunyah roti; tertawa lebar. "Hai Jean."

Lelaki itu melongo untuk sesaat, "—Braus," balasnya spontan.

Gadis bernama Sasha Braus itu tersenyum lagi sebelum berceloteh, "Jean, lagi galau ya? Makan bareng yuk?" Ajaknya ceria. Mengulurkan sepotong roti yang telah dikunyah setengahnya.

Saat itu, Jean menatapnya lama.


	2. kagum

**disclaimer:** snk © isayama hajime; i do **not** gain any financial profit from this fanfiction**  
catatan:** HAHAHA ga kebayang banget gue bakatnya bikin sampah yo _(:3_ maaf guys update lama

buat kamu yang udah buka laman ini, dan penggemar jeansasha lainnya

* * *

bab dua — kagum; _sepotong roti dan seikat sumpah_

.

* * *

.

"Jean, kamu pulang ke arah sini juga?" Sasha bersorak ketika menjumpai Jean melangkah mendekati Sasha — atau lebih spesifik dengan mendekati halte bus.

Lelaki itu melirik ke dalam mata keemasan Sasha, di mana gemerlap tersebar dan kehangatan terpancar, jauh berbeda dengan kelabunya iris mata Mikasa yang hanya tertuju pada satu orang — Eren.

Aaaaah! Kenapa dia harus mengingat-ngingat lagi hal yang tak penting?

Dan kenapa harus ada 'Eren' di belakang spekulasinya soal Mikasa?

"Jean?" Sasha bercelutuk, telapak tangannya mengenai bahu lebar Jean, pemuda itu terkejut karenanya, Sasha memerhatikannya dengan seksama sebelum bertanya, "kau baik-baik saja? Jujur, aku khawatir ketika kau berlari sehabis kutawari roti tadi — kukira kau takut padaku!"

Ketika mata Sasha masih tertuju padanya, Jean tertegun sejenak.

Jean harus bilang apa?

Jean harus mengatakan apa pada gadis yang tak mengerti apapun soal _cinta_?

Apa yang harus Jean lakukan ketika kekalutan batinnya menggelayut hingga membuat otaknya perih?

"Aku gak kenapa-napa," Jean berkata singkat.

"Terus kenapa kau tadi menghindariku?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Entahlah."

Percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan bus yang berhenti tepat di depan Jean, lalu si pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan melangkah masuk, meninggalkan tanda tanya dalam kepala Sasha.

"Uhh.. apa wajahku begitu jelek sampai dia tidak mau dekat denganku?" Sasha membatin, merendahkan diri.

.

* * *

.

Lemari Sasha yang beraroma kamper dijatuhi tas selempang merah, lalu Sasha menggeliat sebelum melompat ke atas kasur. Gadis itu menatap plafon kamarnya yang putih lamat-lamat, dalam benaknya, wajah Jean terus membayanginya.

Menghantuinya.

Hal aneh ini dimulai sejak musim semi—

Ketika Jean menjadi teman sekelas barunya.

Sasha selalu memandanginya dari belakang, menatap tengkuk; bahu; dan punggungnya dengan seksama, rambut cokelat keemasan Jean yang tertiup angin selalu tampak kuat — namun halus, seolah jemarinya akan merasakan kenyamanan yang berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia mengusap rambutnya sendiri.

Bagi Sasha, menatap Jean membuat kenyamanan sendiri di dalam hatinya, mengubah lingkungan hidupnya yang barbar di kampung halamannya menjadi sebuah rasa damai dan kehangatan.

Connie, sahabat sepermainannya sejak kecil, cukup mengenal Jean — karena mereka mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama — sehingga Sasha memintanya bercerita banyak soal sosok seorang Jean Kirschtein, mulai dari namanya, keluarganya, tingkahnya, sampai bagaimana ia bertutur kata.

Semua rentetan kisah tiap hari dari Connie selalu berlumut dalam memorinya, menumpuk di dalam batin Sasha, menjadi acuan untuknya agar rajin ke sekolah, agar dapat menatap tengkuk yang sama itu, menatap semilir angin menyapu helaian rambut kusut itu.

Kekaguman perlahan membuncah dalam jantung Sasha. Menyakitinya.

Suatu kali, Jean tersenyum pada Mikasa dan memberinya sepotong roti mahal yang hanya dijual jauh di provinsi luar — membuat Sasha berpikir kalau Jean menyukai roti — roti dapat membuat Jean tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu Sasha membuat sumpah pada dirinya sendiri; sepotong roti akan terulur dari jemarinya, dan Jean akan menerimanya dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Aneh memang, tapi tak ada salahnya, 'kan?

Tapi apa yang terjadi tadi siang — ketika Jean berlari menghindari Sasha dari kantin tanpa sepatahpun kata — terlalu jauh dari ekspektasi dalam sumpahnya; Jean tidak menerima roti pemberiannya; Jean tidak tersenyum ke arahnya; Jean bahkan menampakkan wajah muram kepadanya.

Sampai sekarang, dada Sasha terasa sesak — meski itu hanya perkara kecil.

Jika Jean ingin berada jauh dengannya, itu tidak masalah.

Sasha bisa mengurangi kekagumannya.


End file.
